Modern Pride and Prejudice
by CowgirlTori88
Summary: Modern Pride and Prejudice. The story takes place where Jane Austin leaves off, The wedding!


**Pride and prejudice sequel **

By: CowirlTori88 and her sis

This book is the same Pride and Prejudice characters but in modern times.

CHAPTER 1 the hotel rooms!

It was after Darcy's and Bingley's wedding and they were in a taxi on their way to the dock, for they were to go on a cruise for their honeymoon. They had booked two rooms the day before in a hotel about a mile away from the dock, and had they had to be there in three hours to claim the rooms or else they would be taken by someone else who was interested. Then the next day they would board the ship. They thought this idea was much better then leaving for the dock really early the next morning. "We should look for a good restaurant to eat dinner" suggested Mr. Darcy "oh, yes that would be lovely" said Elizabeth and Jane at the same time. "It is settled then "said Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth grabbed out her iphone 4s and asked the siri device "I am hungry" the siri device replied"there are several restraints fairly close to you". They scrolled through the many restaurants trying to decide which to choose. "What is the best restaurant around here" asked Mr. Darcy? "Well my personal favorite is an Italian restaurant right around the corner they are really fast at making the food so you can get to the hotel quicker". "How far is it from the hotel" asked Jane? "Less than a mile ma'am" he replied. "Alright let's do that then" Bingley said. "What is the name of this restaurant anyway "asked Elizabeth "oh, I forget it is a small restaurant going out of business" said the driver a bit sadly. "What a shame" Elizabeth said. "Well why it would be going out of business if it has such good food" asked Darcy? "Well none know" the driver replied the driver with a shrug. As they pulled up to the parking lot of the Italian Resruant Elizabeth looked up and saw a small sign that said "the Bistro". "Alright dear shall we" Darcy said as he held out his arm to Elizabeth. "we shall' she replied in a wandering tone. "Are you alright you seem to be in a different world". "Yes I am fine". As they walked through the heated doorway a short man in a sharp, black suit greeted them in an Italian accent saying "welcome to the Bistro is disa all for you" "yes" replied Darcy in a quick manner. "Alright right disa way". They were walked through a tiny hallway filled with many pictures of what seemed to be people in the past who owned the building. "Is this building old" asked Elizabeth? "Oh disa building has been in my family for decades". "Oh how fascinating". "Here is your table "the man said as he pulled chairs out for all of them. The room they were seated in was a very nicely situated room with at least a dozen tables scattered all over the room the room was boxed with windows on three sides overlooking the mountains. "What a nice view "Elizabeth said. Jane looked up from her Iphone "indeed". "Lets all take a picture to post on Facebook" said Darcy. They all agreed and asked the gentlemen in the suit to take it for them. He took several good pictures and Darcy posted them on Facebook as he said he would. Elizabeth decided to take a better look at the pictures in the hallway. "Where are the restrooms "Jane asked the man in the suit. "Down the hallway and across that room to the left a little on the wall you will see a sign pointing the way". "Oh thank you". Jane went in a hurriedly fashion to the restroom. "Well it seems we have lost both of the girls "said Darcy. "Here isa your appetizer" the waiter said as he entered the room with a tray full of little appetizers. Darcy watched as he put breadsticks, shrimp, chips, and a salad. "Looks so delicious" Bingley said. Both girls entered the room. "Looks yummy" Elizabeth said. They all sat down. "Let us pray" Darcy said as he took Elizabeth's and Jane's hands in his. Darcy prayed "Dear heavenly father I pray that we will have a safe trip, and that this food will be nutritious to our bodies and in your name I pray, Amen". started dishing everyone out. They were in the middle of eating the appetizers when the man in the suit came in. "may I geta your order" he asked. "yes we will all have the special". "the special isa chicken alfredo" said the man. "I will be back with your order". "oh and may we all have iced tea" asked Jane. "oh I a almost forgot, I will be right back"he saiad as he walked quickly into the kitchen. He was back in a couple of minutes with their drinks. "here isa your drinks" he said. He went back into the kitchen and came back out with their food…about an hour later… "Taxi" Darcy yelled as he waved his hand. The taxi pulled over. "Luxourious inn"Bingley said as he got in the car. The taxi drove downa block, then left four blocks. He pulled over and there on the corner was the hotel. "thank you" Darcy said as he handed the driver the money he owed him for the drive. They grabbed the bags they needed for the night. "aw man" Bingley exclaimed. "whats the matter baby" Jane asked smiling. "I forgot to pack my bags for the cruise". "well good thing I packed them for you, betty will deliver them at the dock tonight" . he smiled. "well good thing I have you to back me up" he said. He kissed her. They entered the hotel. Mr. Darcy had already claimed the rooms. Elizabeth grabbed her bags and walked upstairs to room 1010 and grabbed the key out of her dress, she unlocked the door, and walked in. she set her bags down and walked over to the nice wardrobe on the opposite wall. She grabbed her clothes and put them in the drawers and hung them on the hangers in the wardrobe. Afterwards she went to see how Jane was settling in.


End file.
